MaiFuruba
by Sik1
Summary: Fruits basket with a Mai- Hime twist. Why? Because I can... and in my mind is seemed like a good idea. *cleaned up the chapters*
1. Zodiacs and Himes

**Ummm. Hello, again. This came out of my nostalgia of old mangas I haven't read in a long time, mangas I've loved and completely forgot about. I must warn though, there will be OOCness. This is the intro, and my mind running on 5 hours of sleep... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime nor Fruits Basket. I just squished them together.**

***Did some editing to the chapter, before uploading a new chapter***  
_

**MaiFuruba - chapter 1**

Midori Sugiura was taking her morning walk around the house, while attempting to soothe her throbbing head, she woken up surprisingly early considering the major hangover she had.

Midori stopped after feeling her foot kick something, almost knocking her over, she looked down and saw a young girl stirring awake. Said girl was curled on the front porch near her collection of zodiac figurines. Midori watched her for a second wondering how in the world this kid had gotten here, this was private property right?

The girl had short red hair and was wearing a very familiar school uniform.

The read headed girl blinked and yawned, still fighting sleep. "Wahhhh..."

"Hello." Midori crouched down, tilting her head to the side. It helped with her hangover for some reason.

"W- what, where am I?" Then, she seemed to remember herself and began panicking, "Ohh no, I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to trespass, honest!" Her yell woke up a few dogs in the area they all started barking at the same time causing Midori to hug her head.

"Whoa, relax! My poor head... ughhh… just keep quiet will ya?" Midori whined and as she leaned back. The other girl didn't know why the woman was acting as such, but her attention was taken by the group of shapes on the floor, the twelve little animal eyes roamed over them briefly, quickly noticing something missing.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you missing something over there?" She pointed toward the shapes before she could stop herself and Midori gave her a curious glance, "A cat, I don't see a cat."

Midori paused and blinked, intrigued, _The cat, eh... _"Say, what's your name?"

A little taken back by the question the girl took a few seconds to answer, "Tokiha Mai."

"My name is Sigiura Midori, Mai, nice to meet you." She smirked, turning back to her figures and happily noting her drunken late night paint job was pretty solid. "You would be correct, right now I don't have the cat. But I'm really surprised that you would know about it. Not many people mention the cat."

"Heh, I am a fan of the old zodiac story-" Mai paused before sneezing followed by a coughing fit, she was caught by surprise. Am I getting sick? Midori noted how cool it was in the morning and frowned. Mai could hear the dogs still barking in the background and noticed the pensive look Midori had on her face.

"I see..." She muttered under her breath before addressing Mai again, "Tell you what, why don't we go inside and you can tell me all about how you ended up in my front porch?"

Mai was surprised, why was Midori being so friendly if they were complete strangers? She wasn't sure whether to accept the offer until a cold breeze blew over her making her shiver. Mai reluctantly agreed and followed the woman to the house. The walls were so smooth and the doors looked very fine, everything about this house looked top notch. On the outside however, on the inside-

"This place is a dump!"

"That's pretty mean..." Midori whined from the refrigerator, she pulled out a bottle and served two cups, "We do our best over here."

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to yell..." Mai quickly apologized after her outburst as she absentmindedly accepted one of the cups, "What's in this?"

"An old family remedy for stubborn hangov- erm, I mean, cold! It will help your cold." Midori finished by taking a big gulp from her cup, nearly drinking half of it at once.

Mai on the other hand, gasped and clutched her cup tighter to herself. "How did you know about my cold?"

"Intuition!" Midori winked and finished what was left of her drink in in two swigs. A little impressed, Mai shrugged and began drinking as well sure her earlier coughing fit had something to do with it. Midori seemed to be harmless enough.

Midori began asking all sorts of questions after that, like what her favorite color was, and her zodiac animal; and oddly enough what grade in high school she was in. Mai didn't feel comfortable answering that and thankfully enough, she didn't have to as somebody ascended down from the stairs.

A brunette stepped down ready to get to school, and Mai recognized her immediately before she even saw those iconic red eyes. What with her graceful walk and neat uniform who wouldn't? Fujino Shizuru was the school idol, the popularity this girl had was ridiculous! Wait, Fujino Shizuru lived here in this dump? Oh how her fangirls would weep.

"Ara, inviting cute girls inside Midori? That's a new development." Was all Shizuru had planned on saying

"Shizuru, come join us!" Midori waved and pointed to the same drink she'd offered Mai, ignoring the red head.

"I can't, I'm already late for school." Shizuru said carelessly, sparing a quick glance to her watch, ignoring Midori's complaining, 'aww c'mon, you're never late!' she was about to walk out the door, until she recognized the other girl in her home. It took her a couple of glances but she remembered seeing this girl in some of her classes. She stopped at the door looking directly at the younger redhead "Ara, Tokiha Mai?"

"Y-yes?" Mai stuttered. Fujino knew her? Seriously? _Way to go me…  
_

_**...**_

After Fujino recognized her, the idol had instead they both walk to school together. Mai had been deathly silent at first, only stuttering small worded answers to whatever topic Fujino was making small talk over.

After a bit of forced talking on her part, Mai started to feel comfortable talking to the other girl, a bit surprised at how normal this whole walk was. 'With the way her fangirls stalk her one would think Fujino was out of this world.' Before the walk was even done their roles had reversed with Mai making conversation and Fujino replying.

Parting ways at the entrance since Fujino always seemed to have some other business to attend to, Mai felt relaxed, so relaxed that she even forgot all about the angry fan girls that were sure to come her way, especially after their friendly good byes at the entrance.

Needless say she had a very annoying day at school. _I am never walking with Fujino again!_ On a better note Midoris mystery drink did wonders for her cold, as the day progressed she felt better and better. As a bonus she would even receive a wave and a smile whenever she saw Fujino in class or the halls.

After school she had work. It didn't take too long as Mai enjoyed what she did, although one would wonder why seeing as how it was all cleaning and labor. She had friends though, all her co-workers where older women but they all liked her for her contribution. Soon after she headed home... Or wondered where she would sleep.

Life was a little rough for Mai at the moment, with her current living status being uncertain. In fact, last night Mai was wondering about with no direction until she stumbled upon Midori's porch. She felt a little embarrassed at passing out.

Her thought's didn't get far as she heard yelling and noise coming from around the area. She looked around and found the source, it was heading from the direction of Midoris house. _'Oh no, is something going on?'_ Mai picked up the pace hoping she could get there in time to be of any help incase her suspicions were correct, they had been so nice to her this morning. Once she got close enough Mai was able to understand the yelling.

"You just got here and you want to fight already!?" Midori's voice.

"I told you to move, Midori!" Some angry stranger replied.

Fight? That's when Mai decided to cut in, hopefully in time to avoid anyone being hurt, "Midori! Are you ok?" She said the first thing that popped into her head.

The woman saw her and waved furiously, "Mai! How was school!?" She yelled excitedly, like a child ignoring the angry person next to her completely.

"It was a good day," Mai answered and turned to the newcomer, she was a bit surprised to see that it was another girl about her age and height. This one had green eyes and... "blue hair?"

The blunette flinched and glared, "Shut the hell up!" She turned to Midori, "Why is there some stranger here!?"

"Meet Tokiha Mai." Midori said, "Quite the interesting girl, you should really hear what she has to say about the zodiac, Natsuki." The woman added while giving Natsuki a strange look, the blunette looked away. She tried placing a hand on the angry girls shoulder.

The blunette's face became dark and she growled, shaking Midoris hand off. "I couldn't care less." She turned to Mai, glairing, and spoke slowly. "And you shouldn't be here."

Mai didn't know what to say, that glare was pretty damn scary! The air around them became heavier and heavier as Natsuki continued to openly glare and Midori silently took in the scene hoping for the situation to change by itself. Finally the woman sighted, "Natsuki, it's alright. Mai is just another girl."

"Ara, either way Natsuki shouldn't concern herself with our affairs." Shizuru cut in from the door way, with an amused voice causing Natsuki to snap out of her glaring and give the brunette all her attention.

"You!" Natsuki spat angrily, fist clenching. "What are you waiting for? Get out here!"

"So impatient, Natsuki should already know that she doesn't need to pull such stunts in order to gain my attention." Shizuru raised an eyebrow while pointing to the wooden door she was leaning against, it was all broken and bent out of shape, from being slammed or hit Mai wasn't sure. Mai turned towards the blunette, impressed at such feat, and to her surprise found a small tint of red on the girls face.

"C- cut the crap, you know why I'm here!" Natsuki cursed her stupid stutter.

"Natsuki is so livid today." Shizuru said, looking as bored as ever.

"Enough already!" Natsuki decided to get to business and felt herself inching closer, noticing that the blunette was about to pounce, Midori grabbed her shoulders and kept her still for as long as the blunettes surprise would allow. She didn't want her house to suffer any more damage.

"Geez Natsuki, calm down, go make a friend." Midori then, casually shoved the blunette onto the unsuspecting red head not realizing the consequences her actions would bring. Not a second after Natsuki touched Mai, a big cloud of smoke filled the area, taking everyone by surprise.

Mai coughed until the smoke cleared and found herself staring at a pair of two very twitchy cat ears. _EH!?_

For a minute all Mai did was stare at the cat in her hands, Natsuki was doing the same, looking Mai up and down, reassuring herself of the redheads gender, _'How?'_

"N-Natsuki!" Red eyes widened and everyone seemed to act after that.

Midori snatched the cat from Mai and inspected it as if to make sure it was really the blunette, her fears were confirmed when the irate feline scratched her arm, going for her face next, while Midori just pushed the cat away from herself. "You turned!?"

"You moron!" Natsuki screamed still trying to scratch Midori, "Look what you did!"

"But Mai is of the same gender, that's not supposed to happen!" Then she took a closer look at Natsuki, "Or at least I hope she is..." She was kidding of course, but angry Natsuki cat was amusing to say the least.

Shizuru joined them and the three huddled up and started discussing in quiet agitated voices leaving Mai to stare and question whether it had been the right decision to chug whatever the hell it was Midori had given her to drink this morning. Lost in her thought's, Mai missed most of the conversation and by the time she joined in Natsuki was on the ground glaring at her again.

"Ara, Mai seems to be a special case." Shizuru concluded, They all turned to look at her-continue glaring in Natsukis case- and all Mai could do was begin to slowly back up under the weight of their attention.

"Hmmm, that must be it. But just to make sure, let's try this out." Midori suddenly pushed Shizuru against Mai and surely enough another big cloud of smoke appeared except this time all Mai saw was a pile of clothes. "Ok, strange. I definitely know Shizuru is a woman."

"Oi, what the hell is that supposed to mean!" Natsuki growled knowing very well of Midori's habit of baiting her temper yet still unable to control herself.

"This is quite peculiar, if only there was a way to make sure..." Midori ignored her, while making a thinking pose, "I got it! Mai, you can hug me!"

"No you idiot, don't do that!" Natsuki yelled wishing she was still in her human form to smack some sense into Midori moronic head.

"Ehh!?" At the sight of Midori literally throwing herself at Mai, the red head ran as fast as her legs could go. However, she didn't get far before another puff of smoke appeared revealing a very excited dog. Mai began feeling lightheaded before getting dizzy and passing out to the ground with Natsukis angry screaming as her background sound; while Midori was currently content chasing after her own tail.

Shizuru got a head ache as she scrambled to get out from under her own clothes, not wanting to join the scene, _'Ara, nobody is worried about the fact that we just turned into animals...'_

**...  
**

**XD **

**First thing, even though Mai is playing the role of Toruh that does not mean things will turn out the way they did in furuba. In fact, I don't even remember most of it so things will be much stranger. The animals and characters have been paired up mostly because of personality or because the combo amused me. **

**The cat and the rat, this one came up after finding out more about Mai hime destiny and how Shizuru and Natsuki interact. What can I say, I was amused. Anyway's, tell me if this was a good idea or not because I'm not so sure myself XD **


	2. Family and enemies

**Whooo, finally. My schedule sucks, every time I make plans for something else always gets in the way... I had a bit of a family emergency which kept me away for a while, but now thighs seem to be settling. Yay. I just went with the flow with this chapter and wrote whatever seemed best, Still OOC and still strange. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned these I wouldn't be broke. **

***This chapter needed fewer edits, I was trying to keep everything as close to the the original post as I could*  
**

**MaiFuruba - Chap2**

Mai groggily opened her eyes with a muffled sound as she focused on the scenery above her. As shapes became recognizable she was surprised to find a dog looking down at her. The dog barked sounding happy as it got closer to her. Mai examined it closer and saw that it looked like a furry Chow with pointed ears, but much bigger, and had slightly reddish fur. It was probably mixed,

"Hey there." She said. The fella scooted even close, another bark followed by some excited hopping. "Whoa, calm down, I just woke," She giggled and sat up and the dog nuzzled her, "Good doggie."

She reached to pet the friendly dog, expecting more barking and howling, only to receive another surprise, "Hey Mai!"

"Oh my god!" Mai jumped from her position on the floor causing her to land rather painfully on her backside, and scrambled as far away as the numerous trash bags would let her. "Y -y -y -y- you... s-spoke?- " She stopped herself suddenly and everything from earlier came to her; meeting Midori, entering the dump- erm, house, walking with Fujino, Natsuki transforming... "H- how!?"

Midori looked like she was about to speak again when another irritated voice beat her to it, "We've been over this already, just hurry up and leave!"

A very angry cat hissed from the wall closet to the door, looking as if it was ready to dash outside at any moment. Mai noticed the odd bluish color of said cat and couldn't help but stare, it was kind of a nice tint, "Oi, that wasn't an invitation to stare you creep. How many times do I gotta tell you to get out of here?"

"None, because that is up for Midori and I to decide Natsuki. You should behave like a proper guest and let us handle this." Shizuru's smooth voice cut in, it sounded low and Mai had to look around a few times to see where she was. There were three piles of clothes on the ground, each belonging to one of the animals obviously, Mai paid them no mind until one pile began moving. A little freaked out she waited for... whatever it was that was happening.

A little cream colored mouse popped up only showing it's small head and twitching ears, with eyes that could only belong to one person. She looked like the most sane one at the moment, "Fujino- "

"Nobody's talking to you!" The cat interrupted again immediately glaring at the mouse. "Especially since the reason we're in this mess is because of your brilliant decisions!"

That seemed to hit closer to home as Mai noticed the slight narrowing of those red eyes. She'd never thought she'd seen a mouse look so indignant before.

"Behave, both of you." Midori barked, easily getting attention, "There is no use dwelling on what has already happened so we might as well explain to Mai what she has just witnessed."

"Why are you so calm about this? You know damn well what this means." Natsuki muttered irritated from her corner.

"Ara, I agree with Midori. Mai must be very confused at the moment." Shizuru turned to Natsuki, looking oddly charming for a mouse, "Would the _guest_ care to help us?"

A low growl was heard, "Just who do you think you are?"

"I said enough! Both of you be quiet, I'll handle this myself." Midori barked louder this time sounding annoyed, ignoring them she faced Mai and spoke with a straight face… you know, for a dog, "Sorry about them, they have a few issues to resolve."

"Uh, ok." Was all Mai could say.

"Well, since you haven't ran for the hills yet let's get to it." She paused sounding pleased, "After I found you passed out on my porch, you said you were a fan of the old zodiac story, right Mai?"

She nodded slowly, "Right."

"So then, you know about the twelve- no, the _thirteen_ animals of the zodiac." It was a statement more than a question, "However, there is a part of the story that remained hidden from the public, and that's where my family and I come in."

Mai remained quiet, hoping this explanation would set what she just saw straight, she looked around, Natsuki was looking at something in the distance moodily while Shizuru remained on her spot, looking directly at them.

"In short, I'm the dog, Shizuru is the rat and she Kuga Natsuki is the cat. The rest of the animals are within our family as well. This has been happening for a long time, hundreds of years to be exact, and with each new generation new animals are chosen."

Noticing the slight shine returning to Mai's eyes Midori went on, "There is nothing special about it, but we can understand our fellow animals better this way. On the downside, our bodies are weak and for some reason once we come in contact with the opposite sex we transform this way. Eventually we return to our human forms but I must admit, our current situation has baffled even me." She finished, imagining her human-self massaging her temple.

Mai furrowed her brows in deep thought, she went over the information many times in her head. Who would of thought it would be possible to meet the zodiacs? "You said opposite sex, but we're all female here... right?" She finished uncertainly, glancing at Natsuki which caused the cat to hiss angrily. _Ooops._

"Exactly where I get lost as well, there are no records of this ever happening before. This adds more to our worry, making us now realize that we may not even be safe around our own friends anymore..." She trailed off before snapping back to the subject. "But tell me, out of this whole crazy story is that all that you are worried about? You can ask more questions if you'd like, I know my explanation was brief."

From the corner of her eye Mai could see that Natsuki had slowly angled her small head to face her while Shizuru was the one to look away this time.

Mai took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking, "What should I be worried about? You all seemed perfectly normal in your human forms, and now in your animal forms it looks like you remain yourselves. It's a bit shocking I'll admit, but nothing to worry over. U- unless there is something you haven't told me yet."

Mai looked around cautiously and felt uneasy when Midori began looking around as well, "Actually- "

_Poof! _

The smoke wasn't enough to cover the transforming humans completely and Mai found herself shutting her eyes, blushing furiously.

"Whoops! Heh heh, should have told you sooner about this... We always transform back a little... exposed. Heh." Midori said weakly as everyone scrambled for their clothes.

After a few moments of embarrassed strangeness everything settled down as the girls finished dressing. Natsuki had grumbled a few things before disappearing into the trees, Mai hadn't said anything else, Midori noticed this and decided to reassure the girl.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't have to force yourself." Midori said while messing with her shirt.

Mai faced her with a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still getting my head around this."

"No biggie, take your time." Midori turned and started pushing her way through the trash bags searching for something, leaving Mai with her thoughts.

_This is crazy, I had no idea things like these existed. Fujino doesn't want anyone to find out, and this Natsuki girl doesn't even want me around. Is it really ok for me to know about this? _

Before her thoughts could get further the red head felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Ara, perhaps you need some rest, we'd be honored if you stayed a while longer." Shizuru said earnestly and Mai felt her worries getting lighter, until-

"Speak for yourself! Female or not you guys shouldn't have allowed a stranger near!" Mai jumped, not realizing Natsuki had come back. What is wrong with this person? Is screaming the only volume she's got?

"The guest is getting quite troublesome isn't she?" It was all Shizuru said, faking interest. Wow, these two don't get along at all do they? For Mai, it was the first time she had seen her school's idol acting this way.

"Stop calling me a guest, I'm as much a member of this place as you!" Natsuki snapped.

"It's a good thing at least one of us be lives that."

"Quit fucking around!" There was the sound of something breaking, effectively distracting Mai long enough to miss the speed at which Natsuki ran towards Shizuru. The rage in the blunette's eyes grew larger, noticing how Shizuru seemed completely unphased by all of this. They couldn't hate each other this much could they?

"M- Midori, they're fighting! They're going to-!" Instinctively Mai stood up and nearly reached to pull them apart in case things really got out of control, when another hand shot out keeping her in place. Midori shook her head slowly at her with an amused smile.

"Please sit back Mai, they'll be fine. These things happen all the time." Mai gave her a disbelieving look before turning towards the hostility again, she noticed something strange about the girls in front of her, for all the movement that was going on neither seemed agitated nor truly vicious. What kind of fight was this?

Well, Natuki was obviously enraged, but something in her body language didn't seem to add up with all that anger, And Shizuru looked like she wanted to be anywhere else.

Natsuki hated it. She was waiting for Shizuru to get serious about this, because what's the point of going all out when your opponent is only playing around? She growled loudly when the amusement in those red eyes only grew. She came back for a reason, and she'd be damned if she let Shizuru ruin it for her. _Again._

Lost in thought, Natsuki visibly flinched at the sudden feeling of fingers dancing along her side. Going down... down. And even low-

"Wha- what the hell!" She backed as fast as she could blushing madly, whether from anger or not, no one would ever know. "I thought you grew out of this shit, use your training damn it, not these dirty tactics!"

"If you can't fight on my level, then you shouldn't try at all." Shizuru said in a bored tone, "It was far too simple moving around your defense and startling you. I see no need to get serious."

"I- I wasn't paying attention-" Natsuki defended herself, Shizuru could make her sound so damn inadequate it was ridiculous. "Don't take me lightly."

"Ah, so you weren't serious either." Shizuru purposely ignored the last part. "Then there is no real reason to complain, is there?"

Natsuki backed away with barely contained anger. Again, Shizuru was looking down on her _again_. "Tch, I should have known better than to expect anything better from a spoiled _rat_." She reproached, walking away towards the front door slamming it open to stand as far away from them as possible. Mai chanced a glance at Shizuru, catching her turning back, walking towards the other two occupants in the house.

For a moment there was a displeased look in the brunettes face before she wiped it off, replacing it with her normal passive face. She didn't need this, Natsuki could go ruin someone else's day, Shizuru wasn't about to fall for it.

"Some people never change..." Midori shook her head with a small knowing smile. "Ne, Shizuru?"

"Save it." Was all the brunette said before heading for the stairs, she paused before addressing both redheads, "Good night."

"Hai, good night, Fujino." Mai said quickly as Midori mumbled her answer. she was really curious as to what type of family they were. "Have they... always been like this?"

"Yes, ever since they were little Natsuki has only had eyes for Shizuru!" The older woman practically sang, ducking just in time to avoid a sizable rock coming her way from the front porch, hitting the wall, "My house!"

"Don't say disgusting things! It's not like that and it's not your business so keep your mouth shut!" She directed the last part to both of them and looked like she was about to reach for another rock until Midori put up her hands in defeat.

"I kid, I was kidding! No need to be so uptight." She said looking a bit nervous. Natsuki spared them on last glare before moving even further away. "But honestly, Natsuki should already know that such half-hearted attempts won't be enough to get Shizuru to fight her like she wants."

This time Midori spoke so only Mai could hear looking hopelessly at her cousin before busting out a small flask and taking a big drink, "How embarrassing that you had to witness that, we must have made fools out of ourselves in front on you."

Mai looked confused for a second, "Eh? It's not like that at all, I'm just grateful you guys haven't kicked me out of here yet after the whole... thing."

Midori smiled, "I'm afraid it won't be as simple as that, I have to go to the main house now, there is someone that must know about this turn of events."

"Of course, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Mai lowered her head and asked worriedly, "Will they be ok though? Fujino and..."

"Don't take on their problems Mai, I told you already that it happens all the time, those two will be at it again before you know it." She waved Mai's concern away, "And it's no inconvenience, it's been a long time since I've visited anyways."

"I see..." Mai said a little sadly, her shoulders slumping.

Midori patted her hair, "Do me a favor Mai, and stay here until I come back? Who knows, you might become the newest member of our family yet!" She joked getting the desired result of her cheering up. Mai had been about to excuse herself and leave them be, but with Midori's honest invitation she couldn't refuse.

"Thank you." She bowed deeply to express her words, Midori didn't mind and Fujino seemed ok with it as well so Mai figured it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while longer. Maybe Natsuki just needed a some time to get used to her being around. Whatever it was Mai knew she'd have to leave latter so she should just enjoy her time at the house.

Midori watched Mai settle her backpack a little further away from the trash bags and noticed Shizuru coming to stand next to her almost whispering. "Ara, that was mean."

"Huh? I thought you went to sleep."

"Leading her on like that, when you know very we'll what we have to do." She clarified with narrow eyes, ignoring Midori's answer.

"Really Shizuru, you're always thinking bad things. I don't plan on letting that happen this time," Midori tried to lighten the mood but she knew it was near impossible with Shizuru in this type of mind frame so she gave up and took one last swing of her flask. "But I should be getting ready. Just make sure Natsuki doesn't treat Mai too badly would you?"

"About Natsuki-"

"I know, I know. I'll see what I can do about having her return with Sakomizu." Midori said, "In the mean time, please be civil, I don't want Mai thinking our animal part over powers our human side, and do show her to a room for tonight."

With that she went upstairs ready for the trip she did not want to make.

**…**

**Oh geez, Tah dah! **

**I tried to be straight to the point on this chapter, I also haven't been able to add in their interactions during school. Hopefully next time then. For anyone who is not familiar with Fruits basket feel free to ask about anything that might be confusing. And for those who are familiar with it, I can only hope this works. **

**I've made up my mind, I shall update come hell or high water! Erm.. unless it's a hell without a computer or the water messes it up and stuff. **

**So drop me a few lines would ya? Criticism is as welcome as any compliment.**


	3. Change and beginnings

**So, here we are. Another chapter I put together. For those who are familiar with Fruits basket, if anyone has any suggestion about who should be which animal or even pairings feel free to let me know. All the main parts are mapped out but it'd be fun to see suggestion. **

**Disclaimer: Still broke.**

**MaiFuruba- Chap 3**

'_A long time ago, 'god' live on a hill, surrounded by animals, one day he decided to hold a banquet and invited all of the animals. There was a dog, a rooster, an ox, a monkey, a horse, a cat, a snake, a rabbit, a rat, a boar, a sheep, a tiger and even a dragon. "You must not be late." He warned._

_The rat, having heard of this banquet before the cat, went to his feline neighbor and played a joke on him. He told the cat that the banquet was the day after it was actually announced to be held, and the poor cat believed the rat._

_On the day of the banquet the rat rode on the ox's back and jumped off as soon as they reached the place making him the first to get there, he was then followed by the ox, the tiger, the rabbit and all of the other animals except the deceived cat. The banquet was magnificent and every one celebrated until the morning after, everyone had fun._

_All the while the cat lay in bed, dreaming of the banquet he believed would come.'_

_**...**  
_

"Mai, what is your living status?" It was the day after Midoris visit to the main house and everyone was in the living room waiting to hear the verdict.

"Erm…" Mai looked away embarrassed, "Recently it's… not very good?"

Midoris face brightened up, "Then you can be our maid!- oof!" She finished after being smacked on the head with one of Shizurus books, The girl was doing homework before Midori came in. "Owww, hear me out! I went to the main house and told them everything that happened."

Midoris voice became serious and everyone started to focus, "They know about Mai," Said girl started fidgeting, "And they know about Natsukis return." Natsuki narrowed her eyes.

"And we came up with a solution." Midori sat down to collect her thoughts, "We have decided to trust you with our secret Mai, so long as you don't tell anyone, of course. We would like for you to stay with us in the house for a little bit though. I actually wanted to discuss the possibility of having you help around to keep this place clean, 'cause god knows we've tried and failed miserably." She paused to add a dramatic effect, throwing an arm over her eyes

Shizuru huffed, "My room is sparkling clean compared to-"

"Anyway, moving on! I would pay you for your services of course and you'd have food and a roof, so what do you say?" It'd be like killing two birds with one stone.

Mai was speechless for a bit thinking over the offer Midori proposed, she did not mind doing house work, in fact she even found herself enjoying it to some degree. They had been so nice to her too, letting her spend the night and everything. They were even offering her to stay. Well, Midori was but Fujino didn't seem to mind, and Natsuki was sure to come around, right? Still, something did not sit well with her, "If you're offering me a place to stay I couldn't possibly ask for a salary too, besides I have a job."

"Pshhhh! That doesn't make a difference the offer remains the same," Mai still looked uncomfortable so Midori decided to continue talking, "We'll talk about the salary latter, but other than that, you don't refuse do you?"

All eyes were on Mai as she thought it over once more, Midori was expectant, Shizuru was inquiring, and Natsuki was … not glaring. "I- I am very grateful for the offer and would be very honored to accept." She said finally.

"Well, that's settled then, we'll work on making a permanent room for you then-"

"Are you serious? You go to the main house to tell them our secret has been found out and they want you to house her?" Natsuki did not like this at all, they were lucky they transformed in private, but with Mai around keeping the secret was bound to become more difficult.

"They want you to live here with us too." Midori shrugged.

"What! No way!" Natsuki growled.

"The decision has already been made." Midori sighed, why was Natsuki so difficult?

"Dammit! I don't want to live under the same roof as her!" She pointed at Shizuru angrily, who took a few seconds from doing her work to glare at her.

"Well it's not like I'm enjoying this either." Shizuru said, slamming her book shut and standing up to walking out of the room.

"We'll have to get you enrolled in school too. It's co-ed so you'll have to be careful."

"Are you crazy? I was in an all-girls school!" Seriously what the hell where they thinking, a co-ed school with their curse? That's just careless!

"Don't shoot the messenger Natsuki; you know who makes the decisions." Midori put her hands up before going out for fresh air, a trip to the main house was always exhausting, and she didn't need the extra drama from home either. She sat on her porch thinking back on her meeting with _'him'_.

'_Natsuki is over there too, you say?' The head pause for a moment to think, 'This whole situation is very interesting, find a way to monitor that Tokiha girl for now, I don't want her spilling everything.'_

'_Ok.'_

'_This could be a very good opportunity for us all Midori, be careful with Shizuru though, she can be very clever at times. Heh.'_

Midori failed to notice the narrow, red eyes that followed her the whole time, "It's all too convenient, Midori."

"Shi-zuru, I didn't know you were out here." Midori answered nervously, being caught off guard for once.

"This arrangement is too obvious," Shizuru pressed further, "We are all trapped together now, Natsuki, Mai and I, what are you both planning this time?"

Midory swallowed with great difficulty before speaking again, "You're always so suspicious Shizuru, and you just have to learn to trust." Was all Midori was willing to say on the matter. After hearing that response Shizurus eyes narrowed further, displeased. '_Don't tell me you expected a straight answer to that kind of question, Shizuru?'_

**…**

"The new girl is kind of hot."

"You mean the one with blue hair, yeah?"

"I hear she's Fujinos relative!"

"Really, are they close? They don't really look alike."

_Snap!_ Her pencil broke in half, _'Stupid school, stupid Midori…'_ It was Natsuki's first day at her new school, and already she hated it. First she's in the same class as that conceited rat and second every kid in the room is talking about her like she's not even there. _'…stupid boys and stupid girls…'_

"Hey Fujino, do you think you can introduce us?"

"Ara, I'm sorry, but we're not really close. We don't talk much."

'…_stupid Shizuru.'_

On the far side of the room Mai was looking at the scene with her two best friends, Juliet Nao Zhang an Chie Hallard. Nao was the sarcastic type, she was blunt and had a rebel streak on her every now and then but she was a nice person, as much as she denied it. While Chie was more laid back, she enjoyed relaxing and gossip, she would often joke about being always everywhere and knowing everything.

"So that's Fujinos relative? I don't like her." Nao said unimpressed at the tightly coiled girl in the center of the hurricane of students. Mai stayed quiet, not trusting herself to accidentally slip something vital to her friends about the relatives.

"Nao, sometimes I don't even think you fancy yourself." Chie leaned back on her chair hands behind her head, "Besides, this is the first time seeing her."

Nao scoffed and shrugged, "She feels odd, I don't know it must be a family thing."

"That was going to be my line, but you're right, Fujno and Kuga both feel so mysterious even though they're right in front of us." Chie sat up normally adjusting her glasses as she inspected Natsuki. "I wonder what it is."

"C'mon Chie, Fujino is the school idol, that makes her unique as it is, maybe you're just lumping Kuga in with her since you already know they're related." Mai blurted out in an attempt to squash any intrigue Chie might have with Kuga. Nao was one thing but Chie was another, the gossip girl quite literary had a radar for uncovering the juiciest secrets she could get her hands on. Mai would have to be careful with Chie if she didn't want the other girl to learn the zodiacs secret.

She didn't have to dwell much on that train of thought as the scene before her changed as she spoke, Natsuki was now trying to carefully weave pass the students surrounding her only to be stopped abruptly.

"Hey wait up, I wanted to talk to you." A boy said, she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder he kept getting closer and before she knew it she was acting on instinct. Natsuki turned quickly, fist ready, hitting the boy square on the nose, everyone in the room went silent as the boy fell down to his knees. It only took a few seconds for a girl to say something moronic.

"Ewww, did you just hit him!?"

'_Well duh…'_ Not wasting time she started heading for the door quickly as students stared at her, "Leave me alone!" She yelled from the door before slipping away, her fast walk turned into a run mid hallway. Deciding she could not get out of the building fast enough, Natsuki hopped over the stairs hand rail onto the level below and continued her running.

She stopped at the far end of the school yard and sat on a bench to collect herself. It was the most secluded place she could find. How was she supposed to do this when there where so many landmines that could make her publicly transform? Having Mai find out was bad enough, although to be honest she still blamed Midori for that one.

There was that whole Mai issue as well; to be transformed by another girl was a very eye opening experience. What if Mai isn't the only one? How can I even tell?

"You should be more discreet with your actions. How do you think your outburst make me look?" Natsuki turned towards the direction of the voice, finding Shizuru a few feet away from her, arms crossed over her chest. Why did she leave class too?

She chose not to answer that statement; instead she focused on concerns revolving around in her head, "Why do you come to a school with so many boys? Are insane?"

"I am trying to be free," She spared Natsuki a quick glance before turning ahead, "It would be so easy to just do everything the main house tells us to do, but I want to break away from them." She closed her eyes thinking back on her time under the main house's control, she remembered all the years of manipulations very clearly, "Having said that, I don't understand why you are so willing to jump into their hands."

At the last part Natsukis face soured, "Tch, it's not like a rat like you would understand."

Mai was turning around the corner; soon after Fujino left she had excused herself too, knowing very well how explosive those two were be around each other. She only hoped that she was going in the right direction. A hope that was soon confirmed after the next outburst was heard.

"I'm going to beat you and then I'll take my proper place in the family, my place with all of the other zodiacs!" Mai could see them now, standing close. Natsuki was the most animated of the pair, "I won't be an outcast anymore!"

'_They're not going to fight are they?'_ In her worry Mai moved clumsily towards the girls, in her rush she didn't notice that her shoe lace became undone during the run.

"I'm going to win!" By this point Natsuki was reaching to grab the collar on Shizurus shirt until she felt a weight drag her down before- _POOF!_ A cloud of smoke enveloped her as the transformation took place. She blinked shocked and stared at Mai who was holding her at arm's length, looking flustered.

"I am so sorry, I-I wasn't trying… I thought you were both going to fight and fighting at school is not good so I-"Mai paused after Natsuki forced herself out of the red heads hands and hoped on to the ground closer to her clothes before turning to glare at Mai.

"Shut up, I don't care alright, I just don't Care!" She snapped, tail twitching and ears pointed. "What's it going to take for you to just mind your damn business!?"

"Natsuki-" Shizuru , having checked the area for witnesses, tried to stop the outburst unsuccessfully, as Natsuki continued yelling over her.

"Why do you keep following us around? I thought I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with you so why won't you just leave me alone!" She finished almost out of breath. Almost as soon as the outburst was done Natsuki began to feel her anger simmer. It wasn't until she made eye contact with Mai that she began to feel unsure of her outburst.

Mai was frozen for a few moments before she broke eye contact. Her feet began taking her away while her mind raced, _'She hates me, I am sure of it!'_ She didn't notice the little dark cat trying to call out to her, _'really, really hates me.'_

'_I always liked the cat best in the zodiac because while everyone else was having their feast, the poor cat was dreaming of the very same banquet. Now that I've met the cat she absolutely can't stand me…'_

"Sometimes your idiocy astounds me." Shizuru said, facing the direction Mai disappeared off too. "Just when I think you've done your worst, you do something else to top it."

Natsuki was looking down facing the opposite direction. "What are you going to do about it?" She tried weakly to save face.

Shizuru started to walk away after that on her way to find Mai, "Absolutely nothing."

::Chapter 3:End::

**So this one's done, we should meet the next zodiac soon. Like I said earlier any suggestions would be appreciated, as well as constructive criticism or props.**

**Drop me a line, I like hearing from you all.**


End file.
